Smile, It's The End of My World
by WeasleysRule87
Summary: Hermione has to choose Ron or Krum. Who will it be? and whose world will come crashing down?


A/N: Just a little filk/fic that I wrote when listening to Hawk Nelson's song "Hello".

Hermione was sitting in her room reading as usual. Voldemort had been defeated, the world was currently at piece, and life was about as normal as it was going to get. However she couldn't help thinking of Ron and… that kiss. Ron had kissed her just a couple of days after Voldemort was killed, and they hadn't talked to each other since. It was mostly because she had been so anxious to get home to her parents._ I hope Ron doesn't think that I hate him. We did have much time to talk before I left, and he hasn't written anything for nearly two weeks. _Just then she heard something.

Hermione went to her window. A familiar grey owl just appeared with a letter. She opened it to find a letter charmed to sing to her. It was from Krum, but it was obviously not his voice that was singing. She read along with the letter.

Dear Hermione,

The war is over and things are more certain now. I just had to tell you how I really feel, so I wrote you this.

You never ever leave my mind, my sweet, sweet Her-own-mine

Every time I look into your eyes, I feel like I'm alive

And I can barely make a sound whenever you're around

You can find me somewhere in the area, if you come to Bulgaria.

Hey, hey I've been waiting everyday.

Every time I want to say "Hello"

Every time I want to stay I go

Can't ever find the words to let you know

Sometimes you charm my mind a million times.

Wish I could somehow let you know that all the way from here to Mexico

You're the one and only girl for me Tu es Un, bonjour, Oui Oui.

And my tongue gets tied so quick, I get so nervous I'm feeling sick

I turn into the world's worst Romeo every time I try to say "Hello"

You're so fine, been on my mind

I get nervous every time I see you rush on by.

Every time I want to say "Hello"

Every time I want to stay I go

Can't ever find the words to let you know

Sometimes you charm my mind a million times.

I just had to tell you how I felt. I just had to let you know that I love you.

Love Krum

Hermione put the letter down. All this time she thought that she and Viktor were just friends. I can't believe that Ron was somewhat right. Viktor did have feelings for me. "I'll have to tell him it won't work, that I don't love him" she said to Crookshanks, who didn't particularly seem interested in anything at the moment.

Dear Viktor,

I just received your letter. I'm flattered really, but I just don't feel that way. Not about you anyways. I really like my friend Ron. Actually I love Ron. I think he loves me too. I'm really truly sorry about all of this. I do hope we can still be friends. Please forgive me. I do value your friendship.

Your friend,

Hermione Granger

Viktor Krum arrived home to find his owl waiting with a reply from Hermione. He read it and quickly felt as if his world had come crumbling down. All he could do was admit defeat, and that is exactly what he did.

Ron,

It's me, Viktor. I know we had our differences. I am writing you to admit defeat. Hermione doesn't love me the way I thought she did, the way I love her. She is in love with you; she told me so herself. Please don't be upset with her for too long. She really is something special. So smile, it's the end of my world, but it could be the beginning of yours.

Ron did smile. It was probably the broadest smile anyone ever smiled. He then apparated to Hermione's front porch. He rang the doorbell. Mr. Granger answered it. "Ron, how nice to see you. Come inside, please."

Hermione must have heard her dad talking because before Ron could ask for her she came gliding down the stairs. "Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked half smiling.

"This." Ron completely ignored the fact that Mr. Granger was there watching as he took Hermione into his arms and kissed her with fervor. Mr. Granger did not want to interrupt anything so perfect so he left the foyer and went to find his wife.

They stood there in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity. Ron finally spoke again. "Hermione, I love you."

Hermione smiled at him. "I love you too."


End file.
